Dance with us!
by Ai Linna-chan
Summary: Drabbles, música e Shun x Hyoga! Tem coisa melhor? ksks Coleção de mini-drabbles, maioria a.u. Enjoy!


**Tirei isto da comunidade no Live Journal Largeness&Muchnessque é dedicada ao casalKnave of Hearts/Ilosovic Stayne & Mad Hatter/Tarrant qualquer um pode escrever drabbles assim, basta seguir as regras:**

*** Escolha um fandom/casal de sua preferência.**

*** Ligue o Media Player com sua lista de reprodução e coloque em Reprodução aleatória.**

*** Escreva 10 drabbles com as dez músicas aleatórias que tocarem.**

*** Você tem somente o tempo de execução da música para escrever. Quando a música termina você deve parar de escrever, mesmo se o drabble estiver incompleto.**

**E eu tirei isso da Mad Wonka, qualquer um pode escrever assim, então lá fui eu! É meio desesperador, mas ajuda a sentir a música e coordenar o monte de idéias que se tem na cabeça, ou algo assim u.u'**

_**"Espero que apreciem a leitura e que se lembrem de que cada vez que deixam de comentar em uma fic um escritor morre."**_**Aviso da Mad, pensem bem nisso! ksks**

**Avisos: **Esses personagens não me pertencem, apenas as situações envolvidas, especialmente as partes a.u. Eles pertencem Kurumada-sensei. ^.^. Essa história contém yaoi (leia-se: dois garotos apaixonados um pelo outro), com um pouco de insinuação, se não gosta, por que está aqui? Você foi avisado! u.u

**Casal: Hyoga x Shun**

*** My life would suck without you – Kelly Clarkson**

Shun bateu o pé no chão, mas preferia estar batendo a porta na cara do loiro. Mas _não_, ele era uma pessoa pacífica, então deixou-o entrar, lembrando-se de quando ele saíra gritando que nunca mais ia voltar. È, fora uma briga feia e ele admitia sua parte de culpa e pela expressão de Hyoga ele também. Suspirou, abrindo os braços para ele vir abraçá-lo.

Ambos se perdoariam, eles tinham sido feitos um para o outro, sabiam disso. E desde que conhecera Hyoga, sua vida entediante de ir da escola para a mansão Kido – ele era um dos herdeiros, descobrira há pouco tempo-, sim, a vida seria uma droga sem ele, aquela semana sem ele lhe comprovara isso.

******* It's my life/Confessions– Glee Cast version**

Hyoga estava lhe dizendo a verdade? Só poderia acontecer com ele mesmo. A irmã do loiro, Eiri, morrera no parto e agora os dois teriam que cuidar do bebê? Tudo bem que ele sabia que um dia iriam adotar ou arrumar uma barriga de aluguel, ele nem sabia que a cunhada estava grávida e parece que tampouco Hyoga, ele acabara de receber a ligação.

É, era a vida.

*** So what - Pink**

Shun era um dos rockeiros mais famoso e adorado pelos fãs. E agora, ele estava muito irritado, fora abandoando por _um bailarino russo e loiro do Baile dos Cisnes_. Que ridículo! Mas ele estava bem, ele não precisava de Hyoga, iria escrever várias musicas e fazer um novo cd, ótimo, assim liberava a raiva e também se divertiria.

E daí? ele tinha tudo que um adolescente poderia querer: fama, rock, um bom corpo, sucesso, só não tinha mais Hyoga, e por uma briga tão estúpida!

Não, Shun, você não precisa dele! Você vai ficar bem e não vai correr para chorar nos braços do Ikki, você vai para a festa depois do show com o pessoal, isso, iria para o clube se divertir hoje a noite. Sem Hyoga.

Ele só não sabia que iria para o bar da família de Hyoga.

***Let me go – 3 Doors Down**

É, seria embaraçoso terminar com June, a conhecia desde criança, porém o inverso se provara diferente. É, só esperava que ela não ficasse muito triste, bem é claro que ficaria, depois de tanto tempo de amizade e dois anos de namoro, somente queria que ela superasse rápido. Por que ele já, na verdade, ele se apaixonara, descobrira o que era se apaixonar, pois o que ele achava que era amor não passava de uma pura e sincera amizade e era isso que estava dizendo a ela agora.

-Quem, Shun, por quem você se...apaixonou? – ele tentou soar firme, mesmo com a voz chorosa.

_- Pelo Hyoga._

***Sober – Pink**

Ele estava cansado de estar sempre debaixo das asas do irmão. Sempre protegido numa redoma de cristal, sem se arriscar, sem poder ser tocado por ninguém e por nenhum sentimento. Portanto, decidira ir a festa que Shiryu passara a semana insistindo para ele ir.

Hyoga estava envolto em silêncio e ele odiava isso, jogou na parede a garrafa de vodka pela metade, ansioso pelo barulho. Estava cansado daquela festa de negócios, tinha que ser polido e educado para impressionar pessoas influentes que ele nem conhecia.

Por isso fora para a sacada beber, era melhor do que aguentar aquilo.

Viu alguém na rua passando com um bando de amigos, tinha cabelos castanhos compridos e ondulados, e belíssimos olhos verdes, parecia ter acabado de sair de uma festa bem mais animada do que a sua.

Saiu correndo pelo salão em busca daquela visão tão bela. Para ele aquela festa chata acabara, era hora da sua própria festa e nessa, ele queria estar sóbrio.

*******Relight my fire –Take that**

Na boate que Hyoga acabara de entrar havia muitas pessoas de variadas idades e nível social, felizmente lá isso não importava.

Sentou no bar e pediu, ficando logo de frente para a pista para visualizar melhor. Percebeu-se desanimado, estava um pouco cansado, nunca achava ninguém realmente interessante, alguém que não fosse para somente uma noite.

Até que seus olhos pousaram numa criatura sensual dançando e rindo com outros dois -estes pareciam mais estarem dançando juntos, o que deixava o outro mais livre e solto-, era um moreno de cabelo comprido e lisos longos e outro com cabelos curtos e castanhos, provavelmente namorados, pelo jeito que se esfregavam

Sim, mas aquela visão estonteante, algumas curvas, porte delicado, botas comprida, lápis de olho preto para destacar as esmeraldas que tinha no lugar dos olhos e cabelos cascateando ondulados pelas costas...

Oh sim, aquilo acendeu seu ânimo. Ergueu-se, indo até ele.

*******Neutron Star Collision (Love is Forever) – Muse**

No calor das batalhas que enfrentava para proteger Atena havia sempre aquela emoção que fazia seu sangue correr mais rápido, porém ele nunca se preocupava realmente, ele não tinha mais nada, ninguém que ficaria triste se ele morresse, sua mãe já se fora.

Contudo, algo mudara quando soube depois, de como Shun lutara, de como queria fazer uma diferença e resolver os conflitos sem partir para agressão, _sem mais perdas_, ele se encantou. É, agora ele tinha pelo que sobreviver, por aquele sorriso que aparecia quando conversavam, tanto no canto de seus lábios quanto nos dele, com os dentes branquinhos aparecendo.

É, lutariam, mas agora seria juntos. E seu amor persistiria para sempre.

***Macarena – Los Del Rio**

- Eu não estou... hic bêbado! –declarou com a voz engrolada Shun, acompanhando a música e dançando.

- Está sim, Shun! Vamos embora, se teu irmão descobre, ele me mata! – tentou Shiryu, não devia ter levado o amigo para essa festa.

Ele bebera demais –sem querer, pois não sabia que a bebida fora batizada- e agora rebolava ao ritmo da música... _Oh não, ele subiu na mesa!_

- Shun, desce daí!

Quase não dava para ouvir os pedidos de Shiryu, pois quem estava em volta incentivava, alguns até pediam para ele tirar a roupa!

Quando ele ia subir para tirar Shun dali, viu seu namorado subindo em outra mesa e já tirando a camisa, correu para tirar Seiya de lá o mais rápido possível.

Sobrou para um adorável loiro, o aluno de intercambio Hyoga, tirar Shun de lá.

***Hello –Glee Cast Version.**

Shun estava cada vez mais distraído, nas aulas, na academia, em todo lugar, ele não conseguia tirar Hyoga do pensamento e ficava imaginando como seria beijar aqueles lábios. E ate podia sentir o calor dos braços dele o abraçando e ele suspirou, sussurrando:

-Eu te amo, Hyoga... – como queria dizer isso para ele, tanto que nem percebeu que dissera em voz alta.

- Me ama, Shun?

- H-hyoga! E-eu..- ele ergueu-se da cadeira em que estava e tropeçou nos próprios pés, atrapalhado e muito corado.

- ...te amo, você já disse.- completou com um meio sorriso, amparando-o com os braços, deixando-o em se peito.

- É...- ele olhou para cima corado.

- _Eu também..._ – e inclinou-se tocando os lábios rosados com os seus.

*******If you Seek Amy – Britney Spears**

Quem olhasse para Shun e visse aquele rostinho fofo e inocente, nem imaginaria como ele era entre quatro paredes. Oh ele gemia e pedia por mais e rebolava em cima de si com força.

Ele adorava ver o rosto de anjo perdido dele quando corava e mordia os lábios para conter os gemidos. E na maior cara-de-pau ele conseguia despistar o irmão para os barulhos que faziam no quarto, quando estavam na mansão e dividiam o mesmo corredor, felizmente, as paredes eram bem grosas.

Felizmente.

Buahahaha! The end? Será? Hohoho

**NEVER END!**


End file.
